


The five times Tiger Lily felt fear and the one time she didn't

by Chiefette_Lily



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefette_Lily/pseuds/Chiefette_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Tiger Lily felt fear and the one time she didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave comments and suggestions!  
> *Pan is not my work all rights belong to the movie creators.*

The first time Tiger Lily understood fear she was standing near her mother’s funeral pyre. Her mother was a warrior; she died honorably, but at the age of five, Tiger Lily didn’t understand the concept of honor. Her mother was gone, and Tiger Lily wanted her back.   
She clutched her father’s hand unable to stop her tears as the pyre was lit. She listened to the mournful song of her tribe. She took in the scene before her and finally understood; her mother would not wake again. There would be no more nighttime lullabies, no more silly stories, no more sunrises with her mother. What little strength the toddler had leached away as she pressed her face against the deerskin and feathers of her father’s tunic. Her tears became heaving sobs; heaving sobs became screams.   
When her howling began to drown out the songs, she was pulled into her father’s arms, but no amount of comfort could replace what she had lost. She wanted her mother; she needed her. She didn’t understand why, and that terrified her


	2. The second time

The second time came on the battlefield. She was only fifteen and too young for war, but the tribe was outnumbered; she was trained by Mary, one of Neverland’s best, and anyone who could walk was useful in some way. Besides, these were her people, and if she was to die, she wanted to die fighting with the blood of her blood. Just like her mother.  
  
She swung her hatchets in the dancing manner she had perfected during her training; her blood sang with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The beating of her heart grew louder with her bloodlust, and as the clamor of battle began to die with the pirate’s retreat, Tigerlily almost forgot how to control herself. The tribe fought bravely, but they lost many. As she surveyed the destruction she helped create, Tigerlily felt the fear she tried so hard to forget. She dreaded having to return to her village with news of death because she knew the pain of loss.  
  
The heat in her veins was replaced with a numb sensation; her head began to spin with long forgotten emotions. Her throat began to constrict, and Tigerlily couldn’t keep herself upright. She fell to the jungle ground and heaved the bile out of her body. After a moment, she pulled herself together, buried the contents of her stomach, and sent a prayer to the gods for the strength she could not find. She stood and turned away from the vivid colors of war then began the slow journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please say someone caught the game of throne reference...


	3. The third time

The third time hit her she when she was forced to her knees before Blackbeard. She was familiar with fear now, and she had recognized the icy fingers the moment they touched her. When Blackbeard placed his weapon inches away from her father's head, the ice encased her heart and squeezed until nothing moved within her.  
  
 She was ready when Blackbeard's metal weapon and smug face turned to her; she would leave nothing behind, but she could see Peter's wide blue eyes through the cracks in the wood and hear Hook's voice trying to save her. She screamed for the first time since she was a child "Traitor!" He shot her a shut the hell up look and made a sarcastic comment "I'm trying to save your life here sweetheart. It won't happen again!"  
  
While she feared breaking her father's oath to the fairies, she feared for the lives of the two quasi strangers more, and, to her surprise, she feared leaving them behind.


	4. The fourth time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank anyone who has stuck with me this far into the story.

The forth time wasn't only fear. For the first time, she didn't know what she was feeling, and it terrified her. She was standing side by side with Peter on the water logged deck of a wrecked ship when the feeling hit her. James had asked her to help him make a home; technically, he had addressed Peter as well, but he had been starring at her. His gaze and the gentle pleading in his words sent warmth dancing down her spine like a candle's flame in the breeze.  
  
As the implications of his request sunk in, the silence turned tense, and the nervous flutters in Tiger Lily's belly turned to stone. She began to see how desperately he wanted to leave; dread seated itself on her back. It seemed that she would not be leaving James and Peter behind after all; they would be leaving her.    
   
James tried to explain his fervent words, but it was too late. Tiger Lily had already made her decision. Though she desperately wanted to follow them away from the pain she had endured in the place she once called home, she walked away, but not without a final glance at the two who had helped repair a single piece of her fractured world; they reminded her of what it meant to have a family.  
  
At dawn, the ship lifted from the brackish water and sailed away without her. She watched it leave her behind not understanding all of the feelings moving through her heart. The brush to her right began to rustle, and Tiger Lily jumped to her feet prepared to grab her hatchet when Peter stumble out of the undergrowth. He told her his opinion about being called the chosen one not quite looking at her but not looking away either, and warmth spread through her chest.  
  
It wasn't the same type of warmth she felt while looking at James; this one was more familial, more motherly. She felt responsible for the child of the woman who had held her when her own mother could not, so when Blackbeard cornered them in the caves and reached for Peter, Tiger Lily listened to the wild screech of her pounding heart and pushed the boy behind her.


End file.
